


[Podfic] When House Met Wilson

by Twilight_Angel



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Truth is a relative thing.





	[Podfic] When House Met Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When House Met Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48091) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201004186.zip)**

7:56

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
